How I met Stanford Pines
by ReadingViking
Summary: With zero recollection to why I had found myself in an old shack in the woods, I slowly realized who was standing beside me. I was so excited to see him, but at the same time I was terrified about the events that might occur once he finds out the trouble I've created for him... Do not hesitate to add a review!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Before you read this story/prologue to what could be something bigger in the future, Id like to thank you for clicking on it! I am fairly new to writing, although I am very familiar with playing out scenarios relate to fan fiction in my head and this is the first thing ive ever published. I hope you enjoy the story and dont hesitate to criticize it however you feel, I AM putting myself out here to get notes on right/wrong, as long as you keep it strictly critical and maybe even as an experienced writer can help a beginner out.

I woke up, with no recollection of the previous days. I was lying on my back, which was odd, since I usually prefer my side or my stomach, and my feet weren't covered by the blanket. "I didn't fall asleep on my own terms?"I thought I tried to sit up, slowly as not to possibly get dizzy from some possible trauma to the head, I thought it was the only explanation to my memory loss and groggy feeling in my head. The room I was in was still dark, except for a few candles that looked to stay calm. There was no wind.

I sat up, and started rubbing my eyes since my vision was still blurry. Didn't work, I still couldn't see anything farther than my nose. Before I could begin thinking about where I was at the moment, I heard a thump, coming from another part of the robust building. Footsteps approached me and were suddenly at one of the walls of my quarters. "There has got to be a door there somewhere, better not let the other person know im awake yet, who knows what they'll do to me", I thought to myself. I laid down, and tried to calm my breathing to that of a sleeping person, so I wouldn't raise any suspicion. Who was this stranger?

With my eyes closed all I could do was listen, listen to the person pushing the door open with a grunt and complaining over its age. I couldn't hear their voice clear enough to know them, but I was sure it was a man. He walked closer to me, putting down a bad and opening the zipper. I heard rattling noises and wasn't sure what to make of it. Not so soon after I felt a hand on my shoulder, and then I felt the small blanket which I was now more sure to be a towel being slightly lowered. I stayed still but I felt my heartbeat go faster. His breathing didn't change, and I tried to stay as relaxed as possible while still figuring out what I would do. Then I felt a chilling feeling from my upper chest region. I shuddered the slightest, goosebumps all over my body

He reacted, possibly to my heartbeat being faster than before, and felt my forehead. I heard him rummage through his bad and a beeping noise. What was he going to do to me? I felt him stick something in my ear, still trying to stay calm. Was he trying to check up on me? What had brought him to do so?

He muttered something to himself, but I could hear him clearly. "Still feverish. You poor girl."

I tried concentrating on breathing, as if I was in some kind of yoga class (not that id ever been). If I changed my sleeping position, he'd know. And if he knew, what would he do?

I didn't know what id do now, I didn't have a plan. How long would i have to keep this up?

I had just hoped he'd go away again so I could fully search the room and find an exit. My wish didn't come true, as he sat down by my feet. Now I hoped he'd notice my bare feet and so he did, covering me with a proper blanket. I didn't know what time it was, but sure hoped it was close enough to nightfall for him to go to another room to sleep. The only thing I could do to pass time now was to sleep, so I started counting sheep, but when I fell deeper in they turned into fish and I was underwater? Soon it was just all pitch black, and I was floating…

I woke up with hands on my arms, I couldn't hear a thing but when I opened my eyes I saw his face, finally. It was a young man in his 30s and I knew his name now, clear as day. He is Stanford Pines. I realized he was shaking me but didn't know I had been screaming until I had gasped for air. I started breathing normally and he let go of me. Ears still ringing I tried to understand what had just happened. He answered before I could make up a theory of my own. "You had a nightmare!".

I was actually on the floor next to the couch, which was my next realization. I gripped the edge of the couch and tried to get up, when I felt an ache in my arm. It didn't feel like I had a fever at all, in fact my mind cleared when I sat up in the couch but my whole body felt weak. He started to ask me how I felt. My neck hurt as a turned and said, "I feel weak... did I lose the fight?"

His puzzled look made me feel foolish. "Had there been a fight? What exactly had driven me to this screaming?" I tried to clear my head and I shuddered, he put a blanket over me and told me to try tostay awake while he fetched something to warm me up.

I wanted to sit up straight in the couch but my whole body begged me to curl up. The room was still blurry like before, but I could see the sun shine in from the windows. I did see a clock on the wall, but I couldn't see the time. I began to feel anxious about what had happened.

I heard steps come closer like last time, but this time slower. He had left the door open and I saw him carrying a tray. Had he made me coffee?

"This tea will warm you up", he said as he placed a small table from one end of the large room to close to the couch. I could see the outlines but I still couldn't see clearly, and I tried not to get his attention as I squinted my eyes to see what sorts of tea he had brought.

"Do you have any sugar" I asked, and he answered "No.". I nodded, and tried to give a small but polite smile. He poured tea in small cups. I straightened my back, giving off a small grunt as my shoulders ached and reached for mine, but he insisted on giving it to me in a calm motion. I didn't complain, the warmth of the tea didn't scorch my hands and the steam felt nice on my face.

He waited patiently for me to have a sip. Then he said, "I have a lot of questions for you, first of all what is your name?"

I told him my first name, I hadn't used my full name I a long time and didn't seem relevant. I felt like he had tried to show good manners in asking for my name first. "My name is Stanford" he said, and added "but you can call me Ford". I knew this man from a story I had heard long ago, he was a great and powerful man with a seemingly unquenchable thirst for knowledge. In my heart of hearts, I had always believed that if we met, I would have hidden my face in shame for my not-as-impressive performance in school, although I had once been struck by a scientific interest. But my curiosity took my mind away, and I became more focused on how I had ended up on this couch.

He waved in my face. I had zoned out. He apparently repeated himself. "Where do you come from?"

This question if answered might lead to more questions, and I had so many of my own I wasn't sure what to answer. I gave him the name of my home country, but I didn't even know if it existed in this reality. He looked at my face, did I not have the strength to look sincere? I asked him where he had found me and what had happened to me. And he began talking of the events from a few days before.

He said he had found me while searching for a signal, something that had disturbed his recent experiment. I didn't know what he was talking about, I felt like I had been sleeping for a week. I took another sip from my tea cup, I felt so safe now. I kept listening, he was done explaining things about this experiment, and I didn't bother to stop him in his impressive speech. Something about travelling between different planes of existence, which honestly, I knew a thing or two about but at this moment what would I tell him? I decided to keep listening.

He started telling me about that night, it had been a crazy blizzard for a long time, but he was forced to go out and find the source of the signal disturbance. He said it had been moving around while he looked, that he had walked in circles because of it. Suddenly he heard something from a far, a call for help. He had tucked away his locating device and started running towards where the sound had come from. He got to an opening in the woods but the snow was in his eyes and he couldn't see clearly. He paused in his story, as if the next thing would've been something terrifying. He told me when he turned on his heat vision goggles, he saw a person in the distance. He had ran towards them and when he took off his glasses he had seen nothing, but me. No heat anywhere else, as far as he could see. He said he didn't wait a second to help me, as I laid there in the snow, only wearing some track suit bottoms and a top. "I thought you'd met the multi-bear! I haven't heard of any other kind of bear wandering around here so it must've been it!"

He noted that I had injured my feet bad, I hadn't even noticed the pain uptil then, since I had crawled up using my arms. They were bandaged tightly, and now I started to feel an itch. What an odd observation.

He continued telling about how he carried me to his shack and had laid me down. I hadn't woken up in days and since the weather had only today gotten better he hadn't been able to call anyone for help.

At this point, I had sipped all the tea from my tiny cup and then I, in a shaking motion put it down. I could feel how my arm muscle protested any kind of exercise.

Ford said he had some important research still to be done, and that the landlines still weren't operational, so any communication was still down. I told him he didn't have to nurse me, that id be fine because that what I'd gotten used to with my-

I froze. "How could I possibly forget the gadget that was my most prized possession? How couldn't I have immediately figured out that when I had felt sick when I awoke and hadn't gotten better since then, that I had lost it?", my thoughts took over me, "How could I have been so incompetent? Now everything I could be was ruined! HOW DIDI LET IT HAPPEN!"

Ford snapped his fingers. He told me I probably should rest up. That he would bring some food later and we could talk then. My mind said to stay focused and ready but my body had completely given up at that point. I motioned slowly to put my head on the armrest and fell asleep immediately. The last question, that echoed through my mind that night, was "what could I have had a nightmare about?"

I woke up to a room lit entirely in bright orange. It was probably from the most beautiful sunset but I had no will in mind to lift my head. The table from the teatime had been taken away, the candles were blown out as far as I could tell, and there was no sign of Ford.

Hello again! This is as far as I've gotten to write this story. I would like to remind anyone who might see errors in the grammar that English is not my second language, and though I am very good at it I can still mess up in ways I don't notice straight away. I hope you enjoyed this (please don't be mad that its a self-insertion story, I only noticed in the guidelines after i registered the account that it was looked down upon) story and please comment below to help me better my writing in the future.

Don't be too mean.


	2. Chapter 2

I noticed some had put this as a Fave, and I appreciate that. No reviews so I have continued with the same premise. This one is shorter, I apologize for that. However I think it's best to keep these short because otherwise I would overthink it too much...

Anyway, enjoy Part 2 (or 1 1/2 maybe?)

Continuing on the story: in the evening, right after the sun had already set

I looked beside me, and while squinting a saw the outlines of a bag, a big satchel that was closed with a lock that needed the correct series of numbers to be opened. I flipped the wheels on it a few times, I couldn't make out what the numbers where they were worn out.

If this was Fords, maybe he didn't leave the house but just went to another room to do some experiments or whatever he did out here since he thought I'd still sleep off what had happened. I still couldn't remember much, and the things I could remember would probably sound bizarre if spoken aloud to anyone with the slightest idea of the laws of physics and logic. I recalled what Ford had told me of how he met me, and I started putting my thoughts together now that I felt I had enough energy, and time to myself to do so.

I examined the satchel closer, grabbed it and sat up on the couch to investigate it. As it opened on its own I thought to myself, "that doesn't feel right", but something told me not to question it. Something I should know about it. I looked for pockets everywhere on it, found nothing. As I reached inside, I did feel one object but otherwise just the inside of the bag. "A pair of glasses?", I thought.

Regular old glasses, rectangular shape, and thick rims. I put them on and -suddenly I could see. I felt I should be more surprised, but this wasn't unusual in any way. I had found something that belonged to me. Not as important as my gadget but still something unexplainable which not just anyone should know about.

As my eyes adjusted to the almost complete darkness, I got up. I shifted my weight to the leg that wasn't injured and crouched down with my hands steadily on knee-level. Trying to find any kind of small light source, I walked cautiously by the wall opposite of the fireplace, where I felt a big bookshelf. I let my fingers feel the backs of the books, all thick but some more worn-out than others. Past the bookshelf, I started walking along the wall and found a light switch. I flicked it, waited about ten seconds, then flicked it a couple more times to make sure.

"Power's out? Maybe due to the snowstorm" I thought to myself.

I walked across the room, actually slowly shuffled so I didn't step on anything and so I wouldn't hurt my leg anymore. I opened the closet door on the wall with the fireplace.

A bright shining light blinded me, and I felt like I was being pulled into the room, I opened my eyes and suddenly I was falling through pitch darkness.

I didn't scream, "what was the point?" I thought. Soon I saw small twinkling stars all around, and my fall was slowed down and I felt weightless, nothing felt like it made sense. That's where I felt my spine tingle like something was controlling me.

A laugh cackled, but I heard no echo. It was still haunting like I knew it was coming from a place of unimaginable power.

I woke up, sweaty and disoriented.

I kept my eyes closed, terrified that I'd still be dreaming. I had always been scared of drowning, so that dream last night must've been my own brain, but have that kind of realism in a dream felt… wrong. Like I was controlled.


End file.
